


tie me to your heartstrings

by sebfish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pittsburgh Penguins, Pregnancy Kink, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebfish/pseuds/sebfish
Summary: Sid sticks close to him, trailing closely enough that he’d run into him if he stopped too suddenly. He starts stripping as soon as Mario gets the door closed, but Mario hesitates, hand on the doorknob.“I can leave, if you prefer,” he says, even though he’d do anything right now if it meant staying and every alpha instinct is telling him to push Sid down on the bed and take.Sid pauses, halfway out of his pants. “Please?” he asks, biting his lip and not meeting Mario’s eyes.





	tie me to your heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warnings for a small amount of prevented dubcon that happens offscreen and is referenced (but nothing bad happens). The pregnancy kink is pretty minor as well but it happened so I figured I'd tag it in case anyone is squicked by that. 
> 
> There was 0 schmoopy heat sex in the tag for this pairing so I decided to be the change I want to see in the world. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Disclaimer that this is a fictional representation of the people mentioned and no harm is meant.

The sense of unease wakes him before his phone goes off, something unsettling centered on the thin thread of the bond with Sidney in his head. The call in the middle of the night isn’t entirely unexpected, but Fleury sounds panicked on the other end and that’s enough to make him hustle out of bed faster than he usually would.

Mario isn’t a stranger to middle-of-the-night shenanigans that require an alpha to untangle, and he’s well aware it’s what he signed on to do, but Fleury panicking is never a good sign especially when Sid’s upset about something enough to be projecting it like this.

He catches something about Sid and hears Tanger shouting in the background.

“Marc,” he says, “slow down and repeat that again.” He grabs clothes indiscriminately from a drawer, attempts to pull on sweatpants one handedly. Nathalie is sitting up now, looking concerned.

He hears Fleury take a breath and let it out in a whoosh. “It’s Sid,” Marc says. “He’s gone into heat and some asshole tried to claim him.”

Mario freezes, pants mostly up. “What,” he says flatly. “Is he okay?”

“He’s okay,” Marc says, calmer now, “we’re in one of the staff offices now, but I don’t think he’ll be okay to leave on his own.”

“I’ll get him,” Mario says, and finished pulling on his pants. “Text me where you are?”

Marc sounds relieved. “Get here soon?”

 

 

 

Mario drives fast enough that it takes half the time that it should, the feeling of upset leaking through the bond the closer he gets, and parks haphazardly in the closest spot. Marc is waiting for him by a nondescript back door and the scent of his relief is pungent.

“He’s okay for now,” he tells Mario as he leads him through a back hallway, the sound of the club muffled and loud through the walls. He can smell Sid before they turn the corner to reach a tiny office, the thick sweet scent of heat tinged with something uniquely Sid.

Sidney almost knocks him over when he opens the door, and he’s almost sobbing as he presses his face into Mario’s chest. Mario gathers him up and leads him back inside the room where Tanger is lurking, lip split and looking pissed.

There’s a desk and a couple of chairs and a ratty looking sofa, which he immediately beelines for. Sid’s still making small hitched noises of distress but he’s calmer now and follows when he sits down, crowding into Mario’s space and almost in his lap. He threads a hand through the curls at the nape of Sid’s neck, tugs him down so he’s got his face nestled in the crook of his shoulder, and rubs his other hand softly across his back.

Sid melts into the contact, pressing his face in and scenting and finally calm.

He catches Tanger’s gaze and Tanger looks mutinous but drops his eyes in deference. The Pens may have an overabundance of hotheaded alphas, but they’re all good guys and he’s happy to lead them.

“What happened?” he asks softly.

“I thought Sid smelled weird, like maybe his heat was coming, but he said he was okay. Marc and I left to dance and when we came back some asshole was all over him.”

“We got him off of Sid and got security,” Marc adds from his position by the door.

“Okay,” he says, and gently coaxes Sid to stand, and he’s glassy eyed and feverish and clingy. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

Sidney Crosby wasn’t the first omega to be drafted into the NHL, but he was the first one to ever go first overall.

Some people thought it was a stupid decision to draft an omega so high, but Mario stood by the decision then and he stands by it now. He’s not the only one who sees Sid’s value, now, and there isn’t a day where he’s not proud of him.

There were people who said that bonding with an omega was nothing but trouble, but it’s not a decision he’s ever regretted either. It would’ve been expected for him to bond with Sid if he’d been any other alpha or beta, and it’s fucking stupid that it was suddenly a big deal because Sid was an omega.

Veterans always bonded with rookies, linemates and d-partners always bonded with each other. Teams were always a mess of bonds of varying strengths; that was just how it worked.

Bonds faded on their own, anyway, if you didn’t keep them up, and some guys kept them up long after they’d switched teams and some guys only kept the ones they currently needed to play.

He and Sidney had kept their bond long after Mario had retired because Mario was still his alpha and it made sense.

 

 

 

Sid could almost pass for normal by the time they get home, if not for the thick scent of his heat. Mario could still feel a faint thread of _upset_ from him, but it was slowly fading into something closer to calm.

“He smelled bad,” he tells Mario, shifting uncomfortably. “Like, not even just a wrong alpha smell, it was bad.”

“Huh,” Mario replies, attempting to focus on the road. “You’re okay, though?”

“Yeah,” Sid says, frowning, still fidgeting in his seat. Mario reaches over to place a hand on the back of Sid’s neck and he can smell the relief coming off of Sid as much as he can feel it through the bond as he relaxes under the touch. He squeezes gently and keeps his hand there as he drives, and it’s worth for the way that Sid quiets.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” Sid says, softly.

“Always,” Mario says, and it’s not just the smell of Sid’s heat that makes him feel protective, it’s something carved into his bones. “I will always come to get you if you need, just ask.”

“Okay,” Sid says, soft and certain.

 

 

 

Nathalie is waiting up for them when they get home, a faint tinge of worry coming across Mario’s bond with her. Mario can smell the relief from both of them as much as he can feel it when she beelines for Sidney and wraps him up into a hug, holding on long enough that Sidney slumps into it.

She murmurs something that Mario doesn’t quite catch, and Sid shakes his head before stepping back out of the hug. She squeezes his shoulder briefly before letting go, then turns to Mario.

“If you two are okay, then, I’m going to go to bed.”

Mario nods and steps forward and she leans in to meet him for a brief brush of lips.

The three of them trail upstairs; Nathalie back to their bedroom, Mario and Sid to the nearest guest bedroom where a light has been left on and there’s a stock of water bottles and snacks on the bedside table.

Sid sticks close to him, trailing closely enough that he’d run into him if he stopped too suddenly. He starts stripping as soon as Mario gets the door closed, but Mario hesitates, hand on the doorknob.

“I can leave, if you prefer,” he says, even though he’d do anything right now if it meant staying and every alpha instinct is telling him to push Sid down on the bed and _take_.

Sid pauses, halfway out of his pants. “Please?” he asks, biting his lip and not meeting Mario’s eyes. He’s never played the shy omega but he looks small and uncertain now.

“If you’re sure,” Mario says, and he’s walking over to Sid before he can second-guess himself. Sid pushes his pants and boxer-briefs the rest of the way off and steps out of them, and it’s easy to reach out and cup a hand around the back of his neck and pull him in.

 

 

 

Sid shudders when Mario kisses him, warm under his hands, and Mario tugs him in closer until he’s pressed up against his front. Sid goes easily when he deepens the kiss, pressing in and licking inside his mouth, taking in the taste and smell of him.

“Crisse,” Mario swears when he breaks away to breathe, almost overwhelmed with the smell of Sid, sweet with heat and slick and looking dazed.

“On the bed,” he says, and pushes him gently, stopping to pull off his own clothes as quickly as he can, dropping them carelessly on the floor.

Sid is warm and pliant below him once he’s on all fours on the bed, ass up and arching up into Mario’s touch.

“C’mon,” he says, “I want you to fuck me.” Mario runs a hand along his side, down along the curve of his ass, dipping between his cheeks. He’s so wet, dripping slick between his thighs, and he slides his fingers down to where Sid’s hole is wet and soft and open.

Sid makes a soft noise as he presses two fingers in, the wet grip of his ass warm and soft around his fingers. He presses his fingers inside gently, rocking them in and out.

“So good for me,” he murmurs, transfixed by the flush spreading across the back of Sid’s neck. He thrusts his fingers in and out, savoring the slick squeeze of Sid’s ass around his fingers. Sid rocks back into his fingers, making soft noises like he’s overwhelmed, and the smell of his heat is thick in the air. He’s easy like this, wet and open and taking Mario’s fingers like he was made for it. Sid whines when he pulls his fingers out and he shushes him, running his hand down the thickness of Sid’s flank.

He’s been hard since he smelled Sid, it feels like, and it feels so good to brace himself over Sid, covering him, and grind up against the slick mess of his ass. He could come like this, easy, sliding through his crease, but it’s so much better to cup his hand over the curve of Sid’s ass and push the head of his dick at his hole and let it push in a little, an easy slide where he’s so wet and open already.

Sid makes a needy noise and pushes back, taking him in, and it’s so easy to just sink into him in a long slow slide. It feels so fucking good like this with Sid wrapped around him and Mario has to take a moment to press his lips to the back of Sid’s neck and breathe, too aware that he’s halfway to popping his knot already.

He rocks his hips just a little to test and Sid whines, pushing up into it. He starts a rhythm, slow and gentle because it’ll take a few knots for Sid’s heat to break and he doesn’t want to wear himself out too quickly. Sid feels like a dream like this, so tight and wet around Mario’s dick, and the scent of his heat and his slick is almost overwhelming.

He sinks into fucking Sid with slow deep strokes, gripping at his hips. He revels at the way Sid groans at the outstroke when his knot tugs a little at his rim, and again when it pops past his rim as Mario pushes back in. Sid’s close, writhing underneath him and making desperate noises that go straight to his knot.

 

 

 

He doesn’t bother to stretch it out any further, just pushes his knot in all the way and grinds in deep, lets it rush through him as his knot swells and he empties himself in thick pulses that throb through his knot. He sets his teeth in the crook of Sid’s neck and bites down a little, not enough to claim but enough to break skin and distantly feels Sid coming with a sob around him, the clench of his body pulling a few more aftershocks out of him.

It’s a moment before he feels like he can move, until Sid’s gone loose underneath him, omega contentment and lassitude radiating through the bond. He tugs at Sid enough to tip them over sideways and settles in behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in tight. He presses his face to the dark curls at Sid’s neck and breathes deep, scenting him and letting the smell of contentment and heat wash over him.

Sid makes a pleased noise and snuggles back into him, his heat sated for now.

He’s on birth control of course, like almost everyone else in the league, but it’s so easy to think about what it would mean if he wasn’t. What would happen if Mario fucked him like this during his heat, knotted him and filled him full of come until his smell settled and his heat stopped on his own.

Sidney could stay with them, again, sleep in their bed while his belly filled out. He would smell so sweet like that, pregnant and warm and Mario’s to keep.

He grinds his knot in, a little, for the way Sid shivers against him. The heat scent has faded a little bit but it’s still there and the more orgasms he can wring out of Sid, the faster it will fade.

Sid moans and pushes back into it and he rocks his hips as much as he can with the knot holding him deep inside. He slides his hand down to Sid’s cock and he’s hard already, wet with come and slick, and Sid makes a desperate noise as he jacks him off, caught between his hand and his knot.

Mario won’t be able to come again for a while but it still feels good when Sid clenches around his knot as he comes in wet pulses over Mario’s hand, shuddering full body and gasping his name.

He wipes his hand off on the sheet and wraps himself back around Sid, not bothering to turn the lights off, and is content to drift as his bond with Sid goes soft and fuzzy as Sid drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

He slips out of Sid as soon as his knot goes down and creeps out of bed to go clean up in the ensuite. Sid’s awake when he comes back, blinking a little but looking clearer than earlier. He’s quiet as Mario wipes between his thighs with a wet cloth, cleaning up the mess of slick and come even though he’ll stay slick until his heat is over.

Sid goes easily when he climbs back in bed and pulls him close, burrowing his face into Mario’s chest.

He grabs a Gatorade off of the side table and cracks open the cap.

“Ugh,” Sid says, but takes it anyway, drinking down half of it in one go.

Mario grabs a protein bar as well and unwraps it without asking, passing it to Sid once he’s finished drinking. Sid eats it in a few bites and washes it down with the rest of the Gatorade.

He wrinkles his nose and moves to untangle himself from Mario.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, and stumbles off in the direction of the bathroom.

Mario sips some water while he waits for Sid to come back, quietly feeling out the sense of the bonds in his head. Nathalie’s is soft and a little fuzzy, likely asleep, and Sid’s is radiating quiet contentment as he finishes whatever he’s doing in the bathroom. There’s a few ends of old bonds, stretched thin by time and distance, but he knows better than go poking at them.

Sidney was eighteen the first time Mario got his knot into him, just a little star struck, and he pinked up so prettily when Mario got his hands on him. He wasn’t a virgin, which was a relief, but that didn’t mean anyone had gotten their knot into him yet.

He still gets off to the memory of the noises Sidney made when he knotted him for the first time.

The bond surprised him with how strong and clear it was from the start, and maybe that’s why he’s held on to it longer than he should have. Sid was his rookie then and his omega now and even if common sense would say that he should’ve given him up by now, he’s happy to keep him until he can’t.

Sid crawls back into bed then, smelling warm and clean and content, and he sets his water bottle down and turns off the light and tugs Sid in close. Sid settles against him and relaxes as he drifts back to sleep, and he presses his nose into the nape of his neck and follows.

 

 

 

Sid wakes him the next morning by grinding back against him as they’re spooned together, the smell of his heat thick again. Mario is hard already and wet with Sid’s slick from where he’s pressed up against him and it’s easy to just guide himself into Sid’s hole and push all the way in. Sid groans and grinds back against him, moving in counterpoint to Mario as he grips his hips and thrusts inside him.

He gets his fist around Sid when he’s close enough to pop his knot in and grind deep, biting at his neck and losing himself in the sensation as Sid makes a high desperate noise and keens as he comes over Mario’s fist. Mario grinds in deep and comes in long pulses, knot twitching as it swells.

Sid is still grinding against him as he comes down and he’s still mostly hard in Mario’s hand. He starts jerking him again, tight around his dick like Sid likes, and it’s not long until he’s coming again, clenching wetly around Mario’s knot and shuddering as he shoots a few weak spurts of come over Mario’s fist.

He wipes them off perfunctorily with a sheet and wraps himself around Sid, feeling the bond between them slowly become fuzzy as Sid drifts off to sleep.

Nathalie pokes her head in shortly after, bringing coffee and bagels because she’s a saint.

She wrinkles her nose at the smell, strong even to her beta nose, but fusses at the mess on the side table while Mario tries to drink his coffee without disturbing Sid.

“How is he?” she asks in a quiet voice.

“Almost through it,” he responds, and she’s nodding.

“Text if you need anything,” she says and leans over to drop a kiss on his cheek and the top of Sid’s head, then gathers up some of the empty bottles and leaves, closing the door quietly behind herself.

 

 

 

He manages to get a bagel and some coffee into Sid before his heat spikes again, and it’s a relief when it’s the weakest one yet. He can keep up with Sid, mostly, but he’s not as young as he used to be and knotting someone that many times in a day takes it out of him. He knows it’s the combination of knotting and the bond that makes them as short as they are, that on his own Sid would probably have a few days of heat to deal with.

Mario’s selfish enough that he’ll keep offering as long as Sid will keep accepting, even if Sid should’ve found an alpha his age by now.

Sid stays awake this time as they’re locked together, content to cuddle up next to him as he takes care of some business on his phone.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Sid says drowsily, sounding warm and omega content.

“Of course,” he says, and sets his phone aside so he can wrap his arms around Sid and pull him closer.

Sid _hmms_ in contentment, and wriggles in closer.

“I think that was the last one,” he says. Mario makes a noise of agreement and presses his face into the curve of Sid’s neck. The scent of heat is almost gone, replaced by Sid’s usual omega scent, but it’s nice in a way that he can’t quite define.

“You could claim me, you know,” Sid says quietly, tilting his head to bare more of his neck.

“I could,” Mario says, “if that was something you wanted.”

Claiming was for mates, meant something more indelible than heat bonds or team bonds or family bonds, even though Sid was already all of those and claiming him wouldn’t make that much of a difference.

“Everyone already knows I belong to you,” Sid murmurs, and if it wasn’t too late in Sid’s heat he’d consider it.

“Maybe,” he says instead, “though we should talk to Nathalie first.”

Sid makes a noise like he’s considering it, even though he’s Nathalie’s favorite and everyone knows it.

“Okay,” Mario says, and settles in to wait out the rest of the knot.

 

 

 

Mario changes the sheets while Sidney is in the bathroom, throws open a window to clear out some of the now-stale heat scent. There’s a primal part of him that likes it, the smell of Sidney and heat and sex and come all mingled together.

Nathalie comes in while he’s finishing tidying up, throwing all the empty bottles and wrappers into a trash bag. She’s dressed for bed, warm and soft in a way that always makes him irredeemably fond.

“The kids are in bed,” she says. “Sidney’s doing better?”

“Yeah,” he says, “he should be out in a minute. Are you staying?”

“That depends on Sidney,” she says, shrugging. Sid emerges then, hair wet and dressed in a pair of soft old sweatpants. He lights up when he sees Nathalie and makes a beeline for her, tucks himself into her hug as she pulls him in.

“Are you staying?” he asks, and Mario chuckles.

“I was just asking her that.”

“Okay, boys,” Nathalie says, tone fond, and pulls Sidney over to the bed. Mario makes one last sweep of the room before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower and finish his own routine, and when he emerges Nathalie and Sid are cuddled up together, Sid’s head in her lap as she softly murmurs at him.

He climbs into bed on the other side, presses in on the other side of Sidney and wraps an arm around him. They shuffle around a bit as Nathalie lays down and Mario switches off the light and gets comfortable, but in the end Sidney is wedged comfortably between them.

Contentment comes through both of their bonds, and Mario sinks into it as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
